


this bitter feeling that drowns me alive

by reeso



Series: And The Sun Will Shine Brighter Tomorrow [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Sorry Not Sorry, lil Alucard cameo where he's bleeding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeso/pseuds/reeso
Summary: One year. That was all he needed.One year.





	this bitter feeling that drowns me alive

Grief, and unbridled, uncontainable rage.

 

It is all he can feel now. No other emotion can surface through the barbs of this  _ hatred  _ that simmers within him.

 

_ “Hatred is not worth wasting your life over.” She had said, and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. “Remember that, Vlad. Because I love you, and you love me, and you shouldn’t waste your time on hatred when you have this little love of ours.” _

 

For once, Lisa was  _ wrong _ .

 

_ She was wrong. _

 

Because this hatred he feels? It is from love. It is from grief. Because those miserable, horrible, ignorant  _ men _ burned her  _ alive.  _ He knew deep down that something would make him return to his old ways of hating man. But this was simply too much.  _ Too. Damn. Much. _

 

They burned his only love alive, and sent her to a place where he could not follow. Just because they were afraid. Humankind was afraid of the woman who dedicated her life to caring for. Those ungrateful, undeserving pieces of utter  _ dog shit _ let his wife burn at the stake, and none of them,  _ none of them,  _ did anything to stop it. One person, only one person could have stood up and said that it was  _ wrong _ . But they stood aside and watched,  _ cheered _ , as her screams filled the cathedral hall. 

 

They. Would. Pay.

 

_ “I will not let you do this, father.” Adrien said, voice strong and defiant, eyes glittering with a challenge. “She wouldn’t have wanted this.” _

 

Rage made him blinded. When he woke from its grasp, his own son, the very last living thing of that Lisa had left on this world, was bleeding out on the floor. There was blood on his hands.  _ There. Was. Blood. On. His. Hands. _

 

Regret coursed through him. But to stand and defend those sniveling creatures... _ how could he? _ How could he defend those who took his own mother away? Lisa had always been so gentle on the boy, encouraging him to spare them, even if they were against them. She did not want hatred in her house. But the house that they lived in was burned to the ground, Lisa was  _ burned at the damn stake _ \--

 

Humanity would pay.

 

One year. That was all he needed.

 

One year.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS MY HANDS SLIPPED
> 
> i'll have something fluffy to make it up to y'all, k
> 
> Wuv you :)


End file.
